Opportunity
by SonicGirl4Ever
Summary: When Sonic gets sick, Eggman finds out and decides to take this opportunity to kill Sonic. Will he really kill Sonic this time?


**Note: **This is a REALLY short story. I had the urge to write something, and this is all that popped up. Sorry if it's a little too short. I couldn't think of anything else! =(

"Achoo!" Sonic sneezed. He grabbed a tissue from the bedstand and wiped his nose. Then he started to cough. He moaned as if annoyed and turned over in the bed.  
He looked out the window and saw beautiful sunshine, a cool breeze, and no clouds at all. The PERFECT day for a little run. But what was he doing? He was sick, commited to bedrest so he could get better soon. And he had had just about enough.  
A knock came at the door, and Tails walked in with some food and a wet towel. Sonic turned around and saw him walk in. "Hey Tails..."  
Tails sat down next to the bed and placed the wet towel on Sonic's head, to which the hedgehog whined and took it off. "Sonic, please. You have a fever, and this towel will help you cool down a little." Tails said as he placed the towel back onto Sonic's forehead.  
Sonic gave in and sighed. "Man, I hate being sick."  
Tails smiled understandingly and held out the bowl of food. "I know...Here, eat up. This will help you get better sooner."  
Sonic whined a little, but ate the food anyway. "Thanks..." he said after he had finished.  
Tails took the bowl away and re-wet the towel. Then he placed it back on Sonic's head. Then Sonic saw him reveal a bottle of dark liquid.  
Sonic panicked and hid under the covers. "No...Not that...anything but _that_..."  
Tails rolled his eyes and poured some liquid onto the spoon. "Stop being such a baby, Sonic. You can handle this, after all. I know it's a little bitter, but you have to take it."  
Sonic stuck his head out of the covers. "But-"  
"Doctor's orders." Tails said. He held out the spoon torwards Sonic's mouth and Sonic releculantly opened his mouth.  
Tails stuck the spoon in and Sonic swallowed. The bitter taste didn't go away for 5 minutes, but for Sonic, it was like an hour of torture. He even sucked on his bed sheets to get rid of the taste.  
Tails took everything and left, wishing Sonic sweet dreams and to get better soon. Sonic was fast asleep by the time Tails left.

But someone else was stirring up trouble today. And he had an evil plan to rid Sonic of his life forever.  
Yup-it was the evil Dr. Eggman. He loaded his equipment, got into his Egg-Mobile-thingy, and flew off. As he flew, he smiled to himself, thinking of his newest weapon, a special laser gun that was sure to kill Sonic.  
As he flew about looking for Sonic, he noticed that the blue blur was nowhere to be seen. "That's odd..." he said to himself. "He would usually be running around right about now..."  
When he finally decided to check Sonic's house, he overheard Tails on the phone through an open window. Apparently, he was talking to Knuckles.  
"...Yeah, he's got a fever and everything...Sure...Of course I gave him medicine...Yeah, he hated it...What's so funny?...Oh...OK...Yeah, alright... Bye."  
Eggman was shocked to hear this news. "Sonic got sick? I never knew that was even possible!"  
He decided to check to see if Sonic was there. He found Sonic's room and teleported inside using another one of his various devices. He was pleased to find that Sonic was fast asleep; he would be an easy target.  
He began to load his gun when Sonic stirred a little. He walked over to the bedstand and saw Sonic was slightly smiling in his sleep.  
_'Probably having a good dream...' _Eggman thought to himself. Right after he thought that, he began to feel pity for the hedgehog.  
He was sick, and he was about to end his life. That wasn't fair. _'But...I never play fair. So why does this one time bother me so much?'  
_Sonic yawned in his sleep. It was a cute yawn, and for a second, Eggman saw Sonic as innocent. _'I can't hurt him...Can I?...Yes, I can. I hate him...But he's sick. Give him a chance...No! I-I...'  
_Eggman rested a hand on Sonic's head, to which Sonic stirred beneath his touch. Eggman removed his hand and sighed. He charged the gun, so it made a high-pitched electronic sound as it charged up. He pointed the gun at Sonic's head, and then he just sat there. The gun was fully charged, and ready to shoot, but he didn't pull the trigger. He was deep in thought, thinking about his decision. After a second, he pulled the gun away. The high-pitched sound slowly got lower until it couldn't be heard anymore. He sighed and got back into his Egg-Mobile, wishing Sonic to get well soon. Then he flew off back to his base.


End file.
